


The Scar

by yourlieinsyren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlieinsyren/pseuds/yourlieinsyren
Summary: SOULMATES AU! Everyone is born with a scar until they have found their soulmates in which the scar ceases to exist. Y/N, a blind student, struggles to find confidence upon finding the beauty within her scar, and her disability.Fortunately, Levi did.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, LevixReader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Scar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AOT or its characters. Happy reading!

"I look hideous don't I?"

Fingers reached up to trace the protruding mark on your forehead. Ever since you've lost the ability to see, your other senses heightened in response. You suffered greatly in attempting to build a confidence that was clearly deteriorating with every day that passes. One thing you hated was pity, you didn't want to be seen as a weakness amongst everyone else just because of your disability. Nonetheless, you couldn't control how others would think. Although you wish you could.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, I'm upset you can't see that."

Typical compliments. At this point, your mind was convinced they only speak of what you wanted to hear. Something that makes you feel more at ease rather than something that was the truth. Although you knew their intentions were nothing but pure, your mind travels back to what they actually would think about you. What kind of person finds foggy, dull nothingness attractive? Where is the beauty within a colorless ball? It was bad enough your eyes were stark white, you had a scar running down your forehead as well.

A scar typically meant that you haven't found your soulmate. The lucky ones had their scars hidden in plain sight, whereas you being quite the unlucky one, had it dead center on your forehead. You could feel the scar as they typically stick out from your skin. Upon feeling it for the first time you panicked, but your mother had assured you that it would disappear when you've met your.

Which yet again became another insecurity for you.

Some soulmates do not work out, and the mark permanently scars the other human being, a gruesome reminder of their failed romance. Although this was unlikely, as your mother claims that 'Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder', you couldn't shake the feeling of unease that continues to run through your veins. You didn't want to imagine whatever response you may get from them, a feeling of discouragement settling in your stomach. Your soulmate will probably run at the sight of you. A blind person with a scar on their forehead.

"I'm going to the cafe near Jean's. I'm craving something sweet."

"Be careful."

You took your white cane and unfolded it, using it guide you outside your condo. You were fortunate that you lived on the the first floor, as the tenant insisted that he wanted you to be as comfortable as possible. He wanted to minimize the discomfort you may have due to your disability. This meant a great deal to you, feeling slightlyencouraged that there were still good people in the world.

Then again, just like yin and yang, bad people torment the world. Even worse, they torment the 'weak'.

"Aw, look at the little dove here. Can't see me?" A haggard voice had mumbled from your left. Your nose picked up a foul scent of alcohol and a hint of dope.

"Why don't we help you out, sweetie? I'm sure you need it. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again." Said another. You felt calloused hands graze over your scar, and you instantly took a step back. You lost balance, but fell into a chest. Unknown hands gripped your sides, and they didn't feel comforting.

"Don't reject help like that sweetheart. We're only trying to help. Right fellas?" This time, it was a female's voice. There was a strong scent of alcohol emitting from her, and it nearly made you throw up. You tried to wiggle yourself out of her grasp, and panicked when someone grabbed your cane from your hand.

"Now, now sweetface. Who needs this dumb old cane of yours when you can hold my hand? I promise I'll walk slow." The sinister tone in his voice didn't fall deaf to your ears. Your face started to heat up, in anger and panic. You refused to be taken advantaged at a time like this. Your first instinct was to fight, and you did just that.

You slammed your foot down against the female's foot behind you, before throwing your head to hit her square in her jaw. She loosened her grip and you took the opportunity to sprint forward, only to run to another set of hands. You tried to punch them, and kick them, but despite your efforts you failed. They only laughed, and their laughter only deepened your insecurity.

"Let go of her."

Everything paused, and for a moment your head searched for the direction where you had heard the voice. Your nose picked up a strong, very strong, scent of fresh laundry and citrus.

"What the hell do you want, short stack?"

"For you to get some self respect. Really? You result to hurting those who are lesser than you so you can feel better about yourself?"

His voice was commanding, it even made you shudder. The grip of your shoulders remained tight, and you kept wiggling to try and free yourself.

"Listen shorty--"

"As if I haven't heard that insult from everyone else. If you value your life, I suggest you let her go and walk."

You heard footsteps away from you, presumably they walked towards the 'short' man.

"Or what?"

You'd heard nothing except for the sound of a body falling to the floor. A groan echoing in your left ear. You could feel the grip on your shoulders began to shake, and you began to feel fear as well. What if this man hurts you? But if his intentions were impure, he wouldn't intervene. You felt being shoved to the ground, grimacing when your palms scratched the concrete ground.

"F-Fine. Just leave us alone, man." You heard them run, and the groaning from your left soon turned into footsteps staggering to run. You guessed they must've been doubling over in pain trying to run away from him.

Your nose still picked the scent of detergent in the air, assuming the man didn't leave.

"You didn't have to help. I had it under control."

"Didn't seem like that when I got here."

You clenched your fists. "I was about to punch him, but you came and-"

"You know for a brat like you, I would've expected some gratitude. I don't understand why you try to pass off as a some super-human. News fucking flash brat, you're not. I didn't save you because I didn't think you wouldn't be able to handle it. I saved you because it was the moral thing to do."

Glassy, pearly white eyes stayed glued to the floor. In a way, you felt stupid. He did save you, and the first thing you did was try to pass off as some tough person. Maybe it came with the coping of being blind, but a part of you felt so tired of being pitied that you were blind even in the heart. You failed to see the intentions of most. They didn't pity you, they just didn't want to add more to the pain you had already been feeling.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me?"

You looked straight. "Thank you. I said."

"Tilt to the right."

You moved your head and continued to move it, until you felt a hand grasp your chin. You felt his breath, the aroma of black tea emitting from him was a pleasant contrast to his citrus scent. His finger left your chin.

"Better."

You'd discovered his name was Levi, and he worked as a registered nurse in the hospital in which you have your weekly check ups. He'd expressed his understanding amongst the disabled, claiming the trauma vibrates as strong as those whom fought in the war. He claims that although they (people like yourself) have been severely impaired, they refuse to be remembered through their disability. Thus resulting to anger and frustration towards those who express the slightest bit of empathy. Although you hated to admit it, he was right. Intentions come in more ways than one, and it wasn't always about pity. In most scenarios, lending a hand to those who lost their senses is the right thing to do.

It'd been three months since your first encounter with Levi, and you'd often bump into him at his job whenever you had your appointment. Aside from your occasional coffee dates and dinners in the finest restaurants, it was safe to assume Levi had become your safe haven.

You'd shut the door from the doctor's office, unfolding your new cane to navigate you throughout the hallway. On cue you heard footsteps striding towards you and you'd already known from the familiar scent of detergent and citrus, it was Levi.

"Hey brat, how was the doctor?"

"Still nothing. I'm far too low from the list to get the surgery. So far, I doubt there's any hope left for me."

You heard him take a deep breath, before exhaling. A hand had wrapped around your wrist, the warm feeling sending you into temporary bliss. With him, you felt like you could see the world despite seeing nothing but darkness. With him, you felt motivated to rise from the sheets, and take down the challenges of life. With him, you had strength, you had energy, and you.. felt loved.

"You don't need eyes to live, idiot. You have other senses for a reason."

"But it's a burden to—"

"You are not a burden," you felt him squeeze your wrist. "You never were, and you never will be. No matter what happens I'll protect you. _I'll be your eyes._ "

He held your wrist as he walked with you to exit the building, a habit he often had whenever he felt you needed comfort. Levi wasn't experienced with anyone, and his intentions were that it was beyond the boundary to hold your hands for he hadn't established a solid relationship with you, yet. He resulted to holding your wrist, the protective gesture was enough for you to feel at ease.

He released your wrist upon arriving at the entrance of the building. You stood before him, holding on to your cane. It'd been silent between you two, as if one wanted to say the three words, but couldn't.

"I'm off early today. I wanna pick you up at around 8 pm for dinner?"

You smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good. Don't dress shitty, alright?"

You felt him caress your wrist again, noticing he put his fingers on your pulse. You heart accelerated in nervousness, feeling his breath close to you. Your brows shot up upon feeling a pair of soft lips graze your cheek. He dropped his hand from your wrist, and patted your head. As you stood there stunned, the sounds of his shoes began to fade from your ears.

**7:45 P.M.**

Your ears awaited for the sound of your phone ringing, yet nothing but silence bounced in the walls of the room. Your mother had helped you dress for the occasion, offering to even do your mascara and some lipstick.

**8:00 P.M.**

You grasped the phone on your lap, waiting for it to vibrate. You were excited, and looked forward to another dinner with him.

**8:20 P.M.**

It was unusual behavior for Levi to be tardy, as he was a man who values time and found it unprofessional when it is wasted.

**9:00 P.M.**

You'd asked your mother to help you call Levi, and she too had began to grow concerned of what'd happened. She helped you dial his phone..

_Ringing_..

_Ringing_..

_Ringing_..

**_The number you dialed is—_ **

You hung it up, and continued to try. Leaving a message in between.

**9:45 P.M.**

"Levi? Where are you? Listen, if you were called up for work I understand. Please call me back when you get this message."

_End call._

**10:30 P.M.**

"Hey... Are you home? Call me."

**11:00 P.M.**

"I'm worried, please where are you?"

**12:00 A.M.**

**_The number you have dialed is–_ **

**BEEP**.

It'd been hours. Hours since you last heard from him. Hours since you heard his voice. You resulted to asking your mom to help you call his work instead.

_Ringing_..

_Ring_ -

_"Hello? Marley Medical Center, is there an emergency?"_

"Hi, I'm (Y/N), friend of Levi's. I'm just curious, is Levi still on duty?"

_"Please, hold."_

As the silence continued, save it for the awful music that attempted to cover the awkwardness of the held phone call, your fingernails became your dinner. You bit them incessantly— a habit Levi would scold you for.

_"Hello, thank you for holding. He is still currently on duty, he hasn't clocked out. My apologies, shall I pass a message to him?"_

"Um yes. Please let him know to be careful. And to call me when he gets home," you inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

As the reception bid their thank you, a weight has been lifted off your shoulders. Despite the failed dinner plans, you were more thankful to find out he wasn't in some sort of trouble.

Realizing it'd been a long night, you drifted off to sleep still clad in your dress and make-up, leaving your phone to sit on the table–awaiting for Levi's call.

**RIING**!

**RIING**!

**R** -

"H-hello?"

_"Hello, is this Y/N?"_

"Y-yes.. This is her."

_"Please come down to Marley Medical Center, it's an emergency."_

You couldn't feel anything, almost as if you'd been severely paralyzed. The minute you heard the news, your mother had driven you to the hospital. You hardly cared if you hit anyone with your cane, you were desperate.

You were desperate to know what happened to Levi.

You felt your mother pull you gently, halting you from the run. You feel her walk slowly, her shaky breath echoing in your eardrums.

"Mom? What's going on?"

" **Y/N**."

His voice. It sounded strained. You followed to where you heard it, until your nose scrunched at that awful scent.

_Blood_.

You began to shake your head, hands desperately reaching out to grab whatever you could. You fought to sob upon feeling slick, warm hands clasp against yours. This was a dream. No, it couldn't be real. You're sleeping on your couch, still in your dress, while Levi is at work for overtime. This was a dream, it can't be real.

"Brat. You're shaking."

Your mouth opened to speak, but nothing came. Something wet had dripped down your cheek, and it suddenly felt too overwhelming to breathe. Only then, when sobs began to wreck your body, did you realize you'd been crying.

"What happened? Please.. Tell me what, how did.. No.. Please.."

"Listen to me, Y/N." It was the second time he ever addressed your name. The first being when you first met him.

" _I love you_. When you failed to accept yourself, I loved you then. When you fought those bastards three months ago, I loved you. When you bump into the door because your cane broke, I loved you. I loved you, Y/N. It's just stupid I'm telling you this now."

You felt his grip beginning to loosen, and you desperately tried to grip his hand. However, you were pulled from him, presumably by a nurse, leaving you to reply to nothing but a pair of grey doors.

_"I love you, too."_

Before you dropped to the floor.

When you awoken, you opened your eyes expecting to greet the darkness. The color that your world had now been, since Levi was far from reach. A bright light, blurry, but enough to make you squint.

You blinked, once, twice. To your horror, you nearly fell off the hospital bed at the sight of a woman seated before you.

"W-who are you? H-How can..."

"Y/N, I'm your mother."

"But.. Aren't I.."

You looked at your hands, tracing the lines of your palms. You looked around you, taking in the sight of the ocean blue walls caging you, the bunches of sunflower on a clear container, the sights of workers rushing past your hospital door.

"When Levi.. left, he wanted to give you something before he did."

**_'I'll be your eyes.'_ **

Your hands reached up to your cheek, unable to fathom everything that you could see. You closed them, the darkness you see felt less foreign from the light that you have been rewarded with.

For a while it didn't settle that you could see, but soon it settled that although you could see, you couldn't see Levi. The tight feeling in your chest began to ache, even the mountains of tears could not replace the emptiness that he'd left.

When Levi left, he replaced the darkness that you saw to become the darkness you felt. You leaned back against your bed, turning your head to the side. Brows contorted into one of suspicion, upon catching your reflection on the steels that held your IV.

"Mother, may I use the bathroom?"

As your mother assisted you off the bed, you trudged slowly to enter the small room. Your head raises to meet your new set of now-blood shot, gunmetal blue eyes.

The protruding scar on your forehead had disappeared, **just like Levi did**.

**Author's Note:**

> There will not be a sequel.


End file.
